Thrill Seekers
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: A requested fic. There's something to be said about roller coasters, they and Antonio didn't mix very well.


Title: Thrill Seekers  
>Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 1410 (somehow it became longer than a ficlet)  
>Pairing: TigerBison (can be seen as friendship) + Kaede<br>Topic: Prompt, request  
>Type: Canon setting<br>Genre: Humor  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.<br>VTM: A fic for Awaitingmassproduction for the lovely prompt they gave me. Sorry that it took a little while to get it out to you. I really hope that you'll enjoy it!

Summary: There's something to be said about roller coasters, they and Antonio didn't mix very well.

-o-o-

Antonio swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared up at the giant metal monstrosity ahead of him. He, Kotetsu, and Kaede were standing in a long line waiting for their turn to ride Sternbild's new 'Coaster of Death', currently the largest roller coaster in North America that resided proudly in one of Sternbild's amusement parks. Apparently it was quite the attraction seeing how they had been standing in line for well over half an hour.

Antonio wasn't sure just how the hell he got roped into this. Kaede was visiting for her summer vacation, so Kotetsu wanted to spend time with her and make sure she had some fond memories. Somehow, Antonio found himself dragged along for their little adventure. It was probably the combined efforts of puppy dog eyes and a ridiculous pleading look that the two Kaburagis attacked him with as they pleaded for him to come along. Antonio found himself somewhat reminded of how Kotetsu and Tomoe would pull the same kind of crap on him. And of course, he still fell for it.

Antonio couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying the day out with them. They all had a lot of fun together, so long as Kaede didn't spin the teacup ride too fast. Or Kotetsu for that matter, the jerk. It wasn't the usual thing that Antonio would do for a day out but it was still fun. That was until Kaede pointed to the latest attraction in the amusement park. Antonio pleaded to go on the merry-go-round instead. Something safe and closer to the ground. However, in the end it was a two against one vote.

"Yo! Bison, come on! The lines moving!" Kotetsu suddenly called out to him as he and Kaede moved forward with the rest of the line.

Antonio shook himself from his thoughts and quickly followed after them. The closer he got to the 'Coaster of Death', the more he could feel his stomach doing flips with anticipation. He had always hated heights, Kotetsu knew this but it didn't stop him from calling him a chicken. Antonio had to defend his pride now, so he accepted it as a form of challenge. After all, he was Rock Bison! He was normally launched high into the air anyway. So a roller coaster wasn't a big deal, right?

Antonio's sudden bravado quickly diminished though as he saw the ride's entrance. He swallowed again as he heard the rickety raggedy sounds of the roller coaster cars speeding down its tracks. The sounds of the screaming riders sent a chill up his spine.

"Tonio, you're crushing hand." Kotetsu said suddenly.

Antonio looked down and noticed that somehow grabbed Kotetsu's hand at some point and was squeezing it tightly. He let go, feeling embarrassed and tried to focus his attention on something else. However he didn't have a whole lot of time to do that because it was almost their turn to get on the ride.

"Whoa there big guy!" called one of the staff that worked on the ride. "You might actually be a little too tall to ride this thing, you're huge!"

Antonio could've sworn that the man had the voice of an angel when he heard that. He was then led to the side where he stood next to a board where they could see his measurements. Kotetsu couldn't say shit if the rules of the ride wouldn't let him on. Antonio could weasel his way out of it and still keep his pride intact, it was perfect.

"Hmm, you're just under the limit, okay! You can go on!" The staff worker said with a toothy grin.

"G-Gyu…" Antonio suddenly went from cloud nine to the depths of hell in a matter of seconds.

He was then led back to join Kotetsu and Kaede as they made their way to the roller coaster cars. Kotetsu sat on the seat furthest to the right, Kaede sat in the middle, and Antonio sat on the seat furthest to the left. The seating was a little snug for Antonio, the pimply faced teen wasn't joking when they said that he was just under the limit. The staff made sure the seatbelts were on securely and pushed the restraint down over Antonio's head.

"Good luck big guy." Said one of the roller coaster crew as they gave him a thumbs up.

"Fuck you…" Antonio mumbled under his breath as they walked away. His heart suddenly jumped when the roller coaster car jerked and started rolling into motion.

The car went along its track into the darkened tunnel. As they entered it lights flickered along the sides and would speed forward along the tunnel as they went. Antonio could hear some kind of rock music playing, and somewhere amongst the noise he could've sworn he heard the sound of a demonic growl. It was then that a holographic projection appeared further down the tunnel. It was of a scaly, draconic demon head. It snarled viscously, snapping its jaws hungrily, and then welcomed them to the ride.

"Welcome to the Coaster of Death!" It growled at the roller coaster riders as they slowly continued to approach. "You are all brave souls for coming here. Brave, but foolish! Now it's time to meet your doom!"

The demon head then opened its jaws wide as the roller coaster car approached it and slowly went into its mouth. As soon as the beast shut its jaws it suddenly disappeared. The riders of the roller coaster then all found themselves at the very top of the ride, staring down at the drop that awaited them. One could probably see the whole park from there. The people down below looked almost like ants as they made their way to other park attractions. For that moment it almost seemed peaceful, almost a lovely view.

"Here we go!" Kotetsu called out to Kaede as they waited for the drop.

At first the car didn't move, it seemed stuck for a moment. Antonio shivered when he heard a creaking sound coming from the car. It was then that the car dropped at a growing speed; the riders all screamed as they plummeted down towards the earth. What a time to be alive, with the wind whipping in their faces and the rush of adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Kotetsu screamed along with the other riders when suddenly something caught his attention. He could hear high-pitched shrill next to him; his heart skipped a beat when he thought that it could only be a terrified Kaede. With his fatherly instincts kicking in he looked to her to make sure she was alright. However Kaede wasn't the one screaming, she was looking to her left with a surprised look on her face. Kotetsu then followed Kaede's gaze which landed right on Antonio. The ox of a man was screaming in a pitch that one wouldn't think possible for such a burly guy. Kotetsu and Kaede stared as Antonio screamed and swore a long string of obscenities in Spanish as the ride continued.

The ride itself wasn't all that long, it probably didn't _really_ warrant the over half an hour wait to get on it but it was still fun nonetheless. Antonio, Kotetsu, and Kaede all made their way towards the exit of the ride. They walked slowly so they could regain their balance, their legs feeling a little like jelly. The three of them were very quiet, not wanting to bring up the embarrassing sight on the roller coaster.

Just as they were about to exit, Kotetsu caught sight of a large flat screen nearby that showed captured pictures of riders from certain parts of the roller coaster. He stopped in his tracks when he caught the sight of one particular photo. Kotetsu suddenly snorted as he held back his laughter as much as he could. Kaede and Antonio stopped when they heard Kotetsu trying not to laugh. It didn't take long for them to see just what he found so funny.

On the screen, was a picture of Antonio screaming and flailing in his seat. Kotetsu and Kaede were also in the shot, staring at him as he panicked.

"Hey, it says for twenty five bucks you can have that picture printed on a T-shirt." Kotetsu managed to say before he suddenly wheezed as his laughter started to escape him.

Suddenly, Kotetsu found himself being hoisted up into the air and being carried away by Antonio. He wriggled and protested, claiming that he was just joking but Antonio wouldn't hear anything of it. The next thing Kotetsu knew, he was stuffed headfirst into a large garbage can.

"Want to go for ice cream Uncle Toni?" Kaede asked sympathetically. When she saw Antonio nod she took his hand and they walked off to enjoy an icy treat. Hoping to forget the entire ordeal.

-The End-


End file.
